


The Wind In Her Hair

by etmuse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, WriterInADrawer 4.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been so long since she'd felt the sun against her cheek, the wind through her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind In Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 4, week 3 of the Writer in a Drawer challenge - see http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer for information.
> 
> This story was written in response to a Reverse Fandom prompt. The fandom was Sports Night, the episode I chose was "The Sweet Smell Of Air"

Tosh closed her eyes and took a step forward, a step out of the open door. The sun's heat hit her cheek instantaneously, and when she twisted her head, she could sense its brightness behind her closed eyelids.

A brisk breeze blew past, whipping her hair around her face; the tangles this would result in later barely even registered in Tosh's consciousness – she had more important things on her mind.

She opened her eyes slowly, the sunlight making her blink for a few moments as she adjusted from the dim artificial lighting she'd become accustomed to. The view that greeted her wasn't anything particularly spectacular – mostly drab grey buildings, a road with a few dark vehicles passing by. A couple of tall trees on the other side of the road, swaying in the wind.

No, nothing special in the grand scheme of things, but in that particular moment, it took Tosh's breath away.

She stood for a second, taking it all in, taking a deep breath and thrilling at the combination of exhaust fumes, dust and the faint hint of a scent from the greenery. A fat bumble bee flew around her head, clearly following that same scent. Tosh shook her head swiftly to ward it away. Her instincts would have had her bat at it, but her hands were still cuffed behind her back. Just for show, Jack claimed. Just until they were away from here, and Tosh was deliberately choosing to believe him. She had to.

"Five years," the man in question said from behind her left ear. "It's not going to be fun, or easy, and probably not always _strictly_ legal, but I can guarantee that it _will_ be dangerous. Last chance to change your mind."

Tosh twisted to look back at the grim building she'd called 'home' for longer than she wanted to contemplate. A lengthy imprisonment, or a possibly short _life_ helping the man beside her, out here where she could _breathe_? There wasn't really a choice to be made. "Five years," she replied solemnly. "I'll take my chances."


End file.
